The present invention relates to manufacturing semiconductor devices, particularly with methods of forming shallow trench isolation regions.
Shallow trench isolation may be common practice in, for example, semiconductor devices below 250 nm. Shallow trench isolation removes a portion of a semiconductor substrate and replaces it with an insulator such as, for example, Silicon Oxide, Silicon Nitride and Silicon Oxynitride. The structure that results may, among other things, prevent current leakage between devices on a chip.